shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacko Delayne
|extra1= |extra2= |devil fruit= }} is an elite Marine Commodore. He has eaten the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Moth and according to Hans DiLeo, he has a Doriki level of 695. Appearance Jacko's face is always kept hidden behind an orange/brown demonic mask with opaque eyes and large, protruding fangs, meaning that facial features such as his skin and eye colour are unknown. Also his body is concealed in a long, white cloak with blue hems and the Marine emblem emblazoned on his back. While masquerading as a [hunter|Bounty Hunter], he wore the same mask as his usual outfit although his cloak is more open, revealing a lighter inside and the outside is a dark shade of grey. Personality His aspect of Justice is , believing that deception and cunning are necessary in acquiring adequate justice is served. He is a master of disguise and is very sly, being able to fool even Mr.12 and Miss Saturday, known for their intelligence, respectively. Relationships Allies Michelle Malice Michelle and jacko seem to work well as a team, although their aspects of "justice" often clash but the two do share the same view that all Pirates are scum. They also both ate their Devil Fruits at the same time, being force fed them by a World Noble as children, due to thi Jacko has become overly protective of Michelle, even when in a disguise. Organizations World Government Jacko isn't completely devoted to the World Government and their views but generally believe that they do have the best interest of the people in mind. Gamma Gamma and Jacko's obsessive natures cause them to physically despise each other, often threatening to duel each other. They have been in two recorded fights so far, one has been seen, the other simply mentioned by Michelle, it appears that they often draw in fights, which is odd considering Gamma's higher Doriki than Jacko's. Hans DiLeo Hans and Jacko do not really speak, rather just briefly nodding heads, acknowledging each other in respect. He seems to find the little demonic assassin very creepy and states he gets goosebumps just by being near him. World Nobles Jacko despises the World Nobles due to being force fed a Devil Fruit by an unnamed noble, presumably Saint Shalulia as he curses her as "that demon woman", although it may be another female world noble. He often silently badmouths them when he is with Michelle, although seems to be thankful for the power she has given him through the use of his devil fruit. Enemies Abilities and Powers Deceptive Abilities As Jacko and Michelle's assignments usually consist of going undercover due to their abilities of deception and cunning, being a master of disguise, he is able to even fool the most intelligent adversaries such as former Baroque Works Frontier Agents; Mr.12 and Miss Saturday. Physical Abilities Jacko has impressive stamina, being able to withstand several attacks from both the Kotai Kotai no Mi and the Pachi Pachi no Mi. His speed and strength are also impressive, shown when he crushed a stone wall with a simple punch, whether it was enforced using Haki is unknown. Devil Fruit When he was only a child, Jacko was force fed a Zoan class Devil Fruit by an unconfirmed female World Noble, it was later revealed that this was the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Moth, which allows him to transform into a full moth and moth hybrid at will. He is able to release a poisonous powder from his wings. Weapons Under the disguise as a bounty hunter, concealed in the sleeves of his cloak were two large chainsaws strapped to his wrists. These chainsaws had purple, snake-like markings on them. He seemed to be proficient in using them as he was able to easily take out Mr.12 and several other Bounty Hunters using only his skills with these weapons. History Major battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:FbAddict Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength